


The Best Thing You'll Never Have

by rissaleigh49



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Feels, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Incest, Secret Relationship, Zeus is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Hades and Persephone put off having their oldest daughter come out for as long as they could.Zeus has three sons who are unwed, and an already fragile relationship with his brother.Makaria wanted to find her own way in the world, and along the way, she found someone she could maybe, someday, love.Is four months all they get before her uncle tries to barter her off? Or will she be strong enough to stand up to him, and carry on by herself?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Thanatos/Makaria
Comments: 34
Kudos: 89





	1. Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/gifts), [TimeLadyoftheSith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/gifts).



> Was this supposed to be a one shot? Yes. Were we already aware that I'm bad at those. Yes! 
> 
> This is separate from my _Anyway the Wind Blows_ series. It's going to be quite different in tone I think. 
> 
> Also, here's your warning - I know Rachel has set up her canon so that there is no incest between Persephone and Hades, HOWEVER be prepared that Zeus will not be above trying to set up his sons with his niece. We're talking old-school political power moves here, and also just general patriarchal douche-baggery. You'll see why later down the line, but basically if the mention or implication of cousin incest marriage stuff between the gods isn't your thing, here's the time to back out. Without spoiling, just know that in a few chapters, things are going to be VERY angsty and VERY uh... not chill.
> 
> Enjoy this post LO-canon fic that I honestly had no business working on with my life as crazy as it is.

Thanatos paced back and forth in front of the locker room door. Tonight was the night he and Makaria were going to tell her parents they were dating, and he was uncharacteristically nervous. 

When Makaria had started in Shade Acquisition four months ago, Thanatos was sure she would be nothing more than a nuisance. He saw her waifish, four foot nine inch frame and crown of white and purple daturas braided into her hair, and immediately dismissed her as being completely useless. 

Fates, was he wrong. 

He had been snippy with her all day, during their tour and various meetings, half expecting her to start crying and run off to her parents and whine that she couldn’t do this. He kind of hoped she would, for he was in no mood to have to babysit the Underworld’s oldest princess. 

Instead, she was quiet and reserved through the paperwork and training, ignoring most of his asinine comments and scathing tone. It wasn’t until he made some off-handed remark about her baby sister that she finally snapped. 

She watched him stomp into his office, muttering about “damn spoiled princesses” and “not a damn babysitter, what’s next, I’m stuck with the fucking snot-nosed pink one” when Makaria felt her freckled cheeks flush bright violet. She followed him, slamming the door behind him and meeting his eyes. 

“Look, I’ve listened to you bitch and moan all  _ fucking  _ day about me being here. I knew you were grumpy, and assumed you’d be all butthurt about me ‘encroaching on your territory’ or whatever,” Makaria started, leaning against the door with her hands clenched in fists at her sides. “And I haven’t said one  _ fucking _ word! But then you -”

“Encroaching on my territory?”

“-have to go and start running your mouth about my  _ family _ ! My baby sister, at that! She’s only two fucking years old, what makes you think -”

“Makaria.”

“Shut up! What makes you think you can talk about an innocent baby like that?”

“Makaria, I -”

“Furthermore, I think your entire attitude has been-”

“Ugh!” Thanatos groaned, rounding his desk in two long strides and kissing the princess roughly. Fighting against the stirring in his gut, he pulled away, hands still braced against the door on either side of her head. “Are you going to let me get a word in today?”

Makaria looked up at him through her lashes, biting her lip with a teasing smirk. She pretended to think for a minute, and then shook her head  _ no _ .

Thanatos groaned again, but before he could pull himself away, Makaria took his face gently between her hands and brought his lips to kiss her once again. This time, the kiss wasn’t just a means to an end. This meant something  _ more _ . 

Thanatos smiled to himself at the memory, his anxiety faltering a bit. The princess was very clear with him after their little makeout session, laying down rules and demanding things from him he’d never allowed before.

_ I’ve had my eye on you for a while, Than. I thought my parents sending me here was going to screw it up, but I can see I was wrong. But if you want this to go beyond the last ten minutes, then you have to fix your shit. Or I will walk out that door and remain the best thing you can’t ever have.  _

And he listened. He dumped Minthe, through a text message, with Makaria sitting on his lap. He lost his “everyone is useless and everything is beneath me” facade, which he had to admit had the added benefit of making his mother and sisters happy as well. He kept their relationship a secret. 

He even picked up his slack at work, though that wasn’t part of Makaria’s ultimatum. He quickly learned (once he actually took the time to read her file) that she had been working directly under Hades until her shade powers manifested, revealing her to be only the third psychopomp in their pantheon. So when  _ she _ tried to pull double shifts and triple loads to prove herself, she was almost attacked on the beach because she was too tired to fly.

Than wanted to kick himself that day, sitting in his office listening to Hades reprimand his daughter, his frustrated voice laced with fear that Thanatos couldn’t tell anyone he was feeling, too. Fear and guilt - if he had done more than the bare minimum, there wouldn’t be extra work for Makaria to try and prove herself with. 

“Than, sweetheart, are you okay?” Makaria’s voice shook him out of his trip down memory lane. He turned to her, his silver cheeks flushing ice blue at the sight of her. She was wearing a chiffon floral dress with one long flowing sleeve, and the fabric was folded in a way that it cinched in her waist. The dress fit her perfectly, and the pink floral pattern on a turquoise background complimented her powder blue skin to where she looked like she was glowing. A lot of the time, she looked like she was drowning in her clothes, mostly because she didn’t have the patience for tailor-made clothes, which is what she really needed with her frame. He loved how cute she looked with her long lavender hair pulled up in a messy bun, a sweater two sizes too big for her and leggings bunched around her ankles because they were at least six inches too long. So to see her in something so  _ different _ …

He was speechless. 

She smirked at him, placing one hand on her hip as the other still clutched her duffle bag, and he remembered she had asked him a question. “Oh um…” he sighed, not wanting to lie to her. “I’m just nervous, baby.”

Makaria’s face dropped, and she looked down at her shoes. “I get that… There’s something I gotta tell you.”

Thanatos’ nervousness for his own sake was immediately replaced with worry for his girlfriend. He grasped her biceps lightly, bending down to try and meet her eyes. “Hey, hey, Mak, look at me,” he said, pleading with her to meet his gaze. She finally looked up, guilt and sorrow marring her sharp features. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

She sighed, looking away. “Tonight's dinner… it’s a celebration. I…” she sighed heavily, frustrated that she wasn’t able to find the words. “Tomorrow, my parents are going to very publicly give me a promotion. I’m… well, I’ll be replacing Hecate as your boss, essentially. You’ll be reporting to me every week, instead of her.”

Thanatos nodded, beaming at her. He’d known that this was an eventuality. Four months ago he might have been put out at the idea, but now, knowing how hard his girl worked, regardless of her bloodline: now he was just proud. Her apprehensive expression didn’t go away though. “That’s not all, is it?”

“No… by doing so, they’re essentially presenting me as an adult goddess in my own right, with all the privileges and burdens that come with it.”

Suddenly, Thanatos understood. She had told him that she had made a deal with her parents when she stopped aging at twenty-one - she would continue to abide by all of her childhood rules if she was allowed to finish school and establish herself at the company before she came out. It’s why she still had a curfew at twenty-eight, and why she had insisted on keeping their relationship a secret. “So, this is essentially your coming out party?”

She closed her eyes. “The first of many, I’m afraid. I’m the last of my cousins, so according to my Aunt Hera, I have a lot of appearances to catch up on.”

“It’s why we’re telling them tonight then, isn’t it? Because Zeus is going to want to marry you off?”

She looked at him then, eyes filling with tears, and nodded. Thanatos gathered her into his arms, kissing the top of her head as she tried to reign in her sobs. “Your dad -”

“Got into a huge fight with him about it. No one slept last night. Mama came into my room and told me she knew I’d been seeing someone.” She pulled back to look up at him. “I guess I wasn’t as good at sneaking out as I thought.”

“Does she know who?” he asked, his voice trembling slightly. 

Makaria shook her head. “I don’t think so. She said she didn’t want me to tell her, but that if I could bring whoever it was tonight, it would be the best thing I could do to protect myself.” She looked down at her shoes again, her hands fiddling with the buttons on Thanatos’ dress shirt. “They aren’t going to be able to protect me anymore.”

“Baby, you know that isn’t true. Your father would do anything for you, you know this.” Than took her chin in his hand, gently turning her to face him. “And if there’s something he  _ can’t _ do, I will.” Thanatos kissed her then, before pulling her into a tighter embrace, attempting to comfort her as much as himself.

He tried not to dwell on how this might be the last time he ever got to hold her like this. 


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement is made at Makaria's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mention of cousin incest.

When Than pulled up to Hades and Persephone’s house, Makaria’s eyes widened at the row of cars sitting in her driveway and lined up against the curb in front of their lawn. “What the fuck…” she whispered, clutching the strap of her duffle bag tightly.

Than turned off the ignition, turning in his seat to face her. “Mak, it’s okay,” he said, reaching over to pry the abused bag strap from her hand. “You’re not going in alone.”

Mak breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, just like her dad had taught her when she was little. The thought of being around  _ so many  _ people still left her hands shaking and her heart pounding. 

“What about my bag? It would be so weird for me to walk in with it and-”

“Leave it in the car. I’ll wash your stuff when I get home and bring it in with me tomorrow.” Than cut her off, getting out of the car and jogging over to open her door. “Like a band-aid, baby. The quicker you go in, the quicker you get out.”

Makaria smiled at him, taking his offered hand. “Well, at least my dad won’t kill you with so many people around.”

* * *

Persephone shared a worried glance with her husband, who was currently across the room trying to keep their toddler out of mischief. This was supposed to be a small, family cook-out to warm Makaria up to being in larger crowds. 

Of course, nothing ever stayed small with Hera involved. 

None of the other gods really knew Makaria all that well, and that was partly Persephone and Hades’ fault. By trying to accommodate their daughter’s anxiety, and protect her from the less savory Olympians, they had kept her pretty sheltered in the Underworld. Persephone sometimes felt guilty that they had granted her request to stay under their purview a little while longer, but neither she nor her husband had ever been able to deny their daughter anything. 

Now, with pretty much anyone who could claim a relation to any of the royal families crowding her living room, she was afraid that Makaria wouldn’t even make it through the door when she saw the number of cars parked out front. 

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the front door opened and the entire room fell silent. 

Makaria walked in first, wearing a lovely one sleeved dress, her long hair in a simple side braid across her bare shoulder. And holding her hand (thank the Fates the girl had heeded her mother’s advice) was…

_ Thanatos?! _

Persephone whipped her head around to see her husband slack-jawed and nearly dropping two-year-old Melinoe as she tried to wiggle her way down so she could run to her sister. 

There were whispers all around her, and she had to reign in the red-hot fury bubbling underneath her skin as she heard words slung that had also been used to describe her husband at one time. 

_ Cradle robber _ .

_ Reeks of Death. _

_ It’s such a shame all these Underworld gods are so  _ **_pale_ ** _. _

_ What does she see in him? _

_ He must be using her for something. _

_ He’s the spitting image of his father… how is she not scared of him? _

Persephone breathed in through her nose, out through her mouth, the same way Hades always told their daughter to do. She hated the stigma against the Chthonic deities, but knew that Thanatos would face the worst of the abuse. 

No one would dare disparage her daughter in her own home. 

She watched Makaria make her way over to Hades, and marched her way through the crowd to stand beside him. By the time she had made her way over to them, Hades still hadn’t said anything. 

“Long day at work?” she said jovially, giving her daughter a light hug as the crowd around them watched the interaction on bated breath. 

“Unfortunately. Mum, I know you know Than, but um…” Makaria struggled to hold her mother’s gaze, but Persephone gave her a reassuring smile. “I, um… Iwanttointroducehimtoyouasmyboyfriendcausethatswhatheis.” she rushed to get the words out, but Persephone caught all of them. 

“I’m glad you could make it tonight, Thanatos. It’s really wonderful Mak has found someone who makes her happy.” Persephone said, tilting her head to one side as she caught Than looking down and smiling at her daughter. 

_ Smitten. _

He stuck his hand out to her, and Persephone shook it firmly. “Absolutely. I want nothing more than for her to be happy. I’m the lucky one, to be able to -”

Makaria smacked him gently in the stomach. “We agreed - no self deprecation tonight. Best behavior, right?”

Thanatos nodded, before turning to Hades. “Boss, I know this is sudden but I  _ swear _ , this isn’t like -”

Hades interrupted him with a cock of one perfectly manicured eyebrow while shifting Melinoe in his arms. “Like Minthe?”

Than sighed. He should have expected that one. He just wished they were having this conversation without an audience. “It’s not.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to believe you?”

“I’d swear a Stygian Oath if you wanted me to,” Than replied without missing a beat. 

Makaria smacked him again, anxiety written all over her face, and Persephone laughed nervously. “Of course you don’t have to do that! Mak, I think your sister missed you,” Persephone said, quickly taking the toddler out of her husband’s arms and placing her in Makaria’s. “Your father and uncles need to go start the grills anyway.”

* * *

Makaria balanced her baby sister on her hip as she followed the crowd into the backyard. Than never left her side, always keeping a hand on her arm or lower back. Normally she’d complain about how possessive it seemed, but given the crowd, she was grateful. 

She and Than sat on a bench that was within sight of her father’s station at the grill. Melinoe was unusually well-behaved as she sat on her sister’s lap, and Makaria let out a heavy sigh. 

“I guess that could have gone worse,” she said, choosing to focus on Meli’s silver-white curls instead of meeting Thanatos’ gaze.

“Oh, one hundred percent,” he joked, relaxing into the corner of the bench with one arm slung across the back. “I’m fully surprised he didn’t hit me back there.”

Makaria glanced up at him with a tiny smile on her face. “Oh, stop it. You know my dad doesn’t  _ hit _ people. He just takes their eyeballs out.”

Than rolled his eyes, though he was just happy his girlfriend was joking with him, even if he’d heard  _ that  _ one a million times. 

After a while Persephone came by and took Melinoe, and members of Makaria’s family started to seek them out to chat, though no one stayed for more than nonsense small talk. Than found it odd, afraid that it was his presence that was deterring her relatives, but Makaria assured him that it was always like this. She wasn’t really close with any of them besides her parents and Uncle Poseidon. 

Once the three kings finished grilling enough meat for the party, and everyone was sitting around various places in the yard, Zeus stood up as if to make an announcement. 

“Here we go,” Makaria whispered, leaning back into Thanatos’ embrace.

“I know I may be overstepping here, as this isn’t my house, but I just wanted to say congratulations to my dear, dear niece. Kari, we are all so proud of you and everything you accomplish.” Zeus began, raising his beer bottle high as he scanned the crowd, eyes never actually landing on Makaria. 

“No one has called me Kari since I was seven,” she grumbled, and Than squeezed her shoulder. 

“Now, we all know that when a young goddess comes out, that means that she is ready to accept suitors for marriage.” As Zeus spoke, Than felt Mak begin to shake under his hand, and he looked across the yard to see Persephone place the baby in Hades’ lap to keep him from jumping up and strangling his brother. “Even though Makaria is, well, a little  _ older _ , that doesn’t mean that the same rules don’t apply. If anything it just means there will be a wedding that much sooner! As the King of All the Gods, I want to say that I look forward to the union of whoever you choose, especially since you already have three suitors carefully vetted by your devoted uncle.”

“Absolutely not!” Hades roared, carefully placing Melinoe in Persephone’s arms and stalking over to his brother. “You are the King on Olympus, and only hold power over the gods who reside there! Do not try to make yourself more important to try and force  _ my _ daughter into a political arrangement in an effort to get on my good side. It. Won’t. Work.” 

Zeus chuckled nervously, patting his brother’s shoulder. “Oh, stall the dramatics, bro, I’m just looking out for our family! You haven’t even heard who the suitors are!”

Hades looked over to Hera, who was standing just behind Zeus. “Did you have a say in this?”

Hera shook her head  _ no _ , and looked like she wanted to say more, but was unable to. Hades huffed, realizing Zeus had ordered her not to say anything, or this would not be the first he was hearing about it. He looked back to the smirking purple god. “Who then?”

“Hermes, Dionysus, and Apollo.” Zeus said confidently, as if it was the most logical answer in the world.

The reaction was instantaneous. Persephone let out an irate, earth-shattering scream, livid eyes turning red and hair winding with furious thorns as Melinoe began to giggle. Whispers made their way through the crowd as Hades grabbed Zeus by the throat and threw him up against the side of the house. 

“No!” Makaria yelled, jumping out of her seat. “I don’t want this! I never wanted any of this!” she screamed, looking for a way out of the yard, but was blocked by too many people. She turned to Thanatos, who looked like he wanted to reach for her, but was unsure if he should. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered to him, as she vanished in a puff of lavender-scented smoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to leave y'all on the cliffhanger too long. 
> 
> As always, thank you to Swoonie for beta reading.
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


	3. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone begins to deal with the aftermath of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves dears, for a new character, some revelations, and strange-form realness. 
> 
> Also some mild descriptions of a panic attack and sensory processing issues.

Thanatos somehow managed to expertly balance a squirming toddler while simultaneously helping to pick up the abandoned glasses left all over the royal family’s backyard, despite having literally no experience carrying a child before. Melinoe kept reaching for the tie holding his hair up on top of his head, but he also somehow managed to dodge that too. She was almost successful, but luckily Persephone managed to swoop in and pluck the toddler from his arms before she got the chance. 

“Thank you for the help, Thanatos…. You know, you really don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” she said, shifting Mel onto her hip more comfortably. 

Than just shrugged, not meeting her eyes. He went to bring the glasses he was carrying towards the patio, when Persephone laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“You didn’t know she could transfer like that either, did you?” she asked quietly, glancing towards the house. Zeus had caused a massive uproar after Makaria had vanished, accusing Hades of keeping the “true extent” of Makaria’s powers from him. That he had a right to know, as King of All Gods, what his subjects were capable of. 

The party hadn’t lasted long after that. 

Than sighed, shaking his head. “Not a clue, Persephone. Not a damn clue.”

* * *

Makaria looked up at the branches creating a canopy above her; it gave her a false sense of safety amid her panic. She hadn’t meant to disappear like that…

She didn’t even know she  _ could _ .

Fates damn her Uncle Zeus and his stupid ego and even stupider power trip.

She pulled her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth in an attempt to soothe away the thoughts that were starting to overwhelm her. She tried to block out the feeling of damp moss and broken twigs under her feet, the sound of wind whipping through the trees surrounding her, and the smell of overripe pomegranates that was beginning to engulf her. 

Everything was quickly becoming too much.

The people, her uncle’s speech, the stares and whispers, and even now, all alone, it was like her senses were betraying her. The prickly-soft friction of the ground beneath her and the too loud silence and swirling-still shadows...

Without Thanatos to ground her, or Melinoe to hold onto, or her mother to reassure her, she felt lost. Crippled. Engulfed.

Like she was drowning. 

In an uncharacteristic display of fed-up-ed-ness, Makaria let out a wailing sob that she didn’t realize shook more than the trees surrounding her.

* * *

When a loud wail accompanied a sudden Underworld earthquake, Than and Persephone exchanged a horrified glance. Hades suddenly appeared from the house, his concerned expression softening only slightly at Mel’s giggles. 

“Any idea where it came from?” Persephone asked her husband, who was already scrolling through his phone. 

“North of here, but nothing specific,” he responded, his brow furrowing at the influx of notifications he was suddenly receiving. 

Than closed his eyes, finding the pull deep within his soul he usually tried to ignore: the dark connection to a currently non-corporeal Primordial Being of which he was the oldest spawn.

_ Hey, Dad.... _

When Than opened his eyes, the left one was jet black and the right was pure white, causing Persephone to let out a loud gasp. Even Hades almost dropped his phone in surprise. Mel, naturally, let out a delighted squeal and reached with grasping fingers for the strange person in front of her. 

When he spoke, the voice that came out of Than’s mouth, accompanied by dark-shadow like mist, was not his own. It was deeper, older, and more hollow. “Hello, Aidoneus. It’s been a while.”

Hades sighed, dragging a hand down his face as Persephone watched on in horrified curiosity. “Hi, Erebus. I’m assuming -”

“My son asked me a question, yes, and I elected to answer in person. I still haven’t had the honor of meeting your lovely queen.”

“Ugh, fine! Erebus, my wife Persephone; Sweetness, this is Erebus, Lord of Darkness and Shadows, creator of our realm, blah blah blah.”

“Um, hello,” Persephone said warily, holding her squirming toddler closer to her chest. “You’re also -”

“Father of Thanatos, among many others.”

“So you’re married to -”

“Ah, not quite. You younger gods are so intent on  _ defining _ things, but in the ancient times, we all just  _ were.  _ What was it you called it, young blood? Monotony?”

“ _ Monogamy _ , Erebus. Being with only one person. Which you usually  _ are _ , so I don’t know why you’re being so difficult about it.”

The hollow chuckle that came from not-quite Thanatos’ chest made Persephone’s hair stand on end, and Hades very deliberately stepped closer to his family. “Well, I am so rarely in your company, or anyone’s for that matter, that I have to get my - what does Hypnos call it again - oh right. I have to get my kicks in somewhere.”

“Erebus, I don’t have time for your games today. My daughter is somewhere in the Underworld, and she’s hurting. I know you felt it, or your son never would have let you come here like this. So just tell us, and then leave him - and us - alone.” Hades said, his voice menacingly low and his hands clenched in fists. 

He had long outgrown the Primordial Being’s games.

With a childish huff, Erebus waved his son’s hand, creating a shadowy cloud in the shape of a tree. “Fine. The second generation goddess is hiding in the pomegranate grove. She has not moved since she arrived there.”

“Thank you,” Persephone said gently, sharing a glance with Hades. “Are you sure it is her though? Makaria shouldn’t be that powerful, since I’m only-”

“You were created, just as your mother and her sisters were. Your children bear the might and are of the same generation as the God of War and the Cupbearer. Even more so because of who  _ you  _ two are. So yes. I am sure. Speaking of, if you ever need help with  _ that _ little darkling,” he gestured toward Melinoe. “Nyx and I could, ahem, shed some light on the situation, so to speak. Oh, and Hades?”

“What?”

“Try not to be  _ too  _ hard on my boy. I can tell you his feelings are real.”

Than’s eyes closed once again, and when they reopened, they were his own pale blue. His knees began to shake and Hades grabbed him before he collapsed and helped him sit down in a nearby lawnchair. “I fucking hate doing that.”

“I know,” Hades chuckled. “I don’t know why you did.”

“It was faster.”

“I doubt it. Your old man is still a pain in the ass.”

Than shook his head, though his smile betrayed his agreement. “Well? Did he know where she was?”

“He did. The pomegranate grove. If you’re feeling up to it, I think you should go get her.”

Than looked up at the king in surprise. “Me?”

Hades nodded. “Hurry though. Who knows what will happen if she’s left alone much longer.”

* * *

Than landed softly at the edge of the only clearing in the grove, his heart breaking at the sight of his girlfriend crying and rocking on the ground a few feet ahead of him. “Makaria,” he said softly as he approached, not wanting to frighten her. 

She looked up at him, shaking her head to move some of the loose lavender strands from her eyes. “Th-Th-Thanatos?”

He smiled slightly at her kneeling to be at eye level with her. “Yeah, it’s me, baby. I’m here to take you home.”

“B-b-but I ruined e-everything!”

“You ruined nothing. Your uncle is a fucking piece of shit, but that’s not your fault. No one blames you.”

Makaria sniffed, reaching out to him, but pulled her hand away at the last second. “How did you f-find me?”

Thanatos grimaced, looking away. “I talked to my dad.” Makaria gasped, knowing how horribly invasive that usually was for him. Than turned back to her, taking her hand gently and rubbing his thumb across the back of it. “It was worth it.  _ You _ are worth it.”

Makaria crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Can we…. Will you take me back to your place? I just want to be alone with you tonight.”

“Of course. Let me text your dad so he doesn’t send a search party out tonight.” Than quickly pulled out his phone, one hand resting on the back of Mak’s head nestled into his neck, and the other quickly thumbing at the keypad. He got a response almost instantly, pocketing the device and gathering his tiny girlfriend in his arms to fly towards his apartment.

“What did he say?” Mak asked nervously, once they were airborne. 

Than chuckled a little, keeping a firm hold on the goddess in his arms. She wasn’t  _ heavy _ , but he wasn’t used to carrying another  _ living _ being when he flew. His heart warmed at the realization that Mak seemed to trust him more than he did himself, though that didn’t stop him from being a little bit more careful than he otherwise might have been. “He said be back for breakfast. Poseidon is making pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks be to beta fishy Swoonie and my other dear friend who has taken an interest in this story despite never having read LO in his life. 
> 
> If you are also reading my Wind series, and you're wondering when the next chapter in Wedding Song is coming... I make no promises, but we're trying for within the next week. 
> 
> Thank you always <3
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


	4. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makaria and Thanatos go out for lunch, and discover some unexpected news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Apologies for the long wait, but I hope this is worth it!

Makaria pushed the thick square glasses back up her nose for what felt like the millionth time that morning. In the two weeks since that disastrous cookout, and her subsequent promotion, her life had been filled with reports, work, and avoiding calls from Zeus’ assistant. She’d been trying to juggle her new work load, lunches with Thanatos, dinners with her parents, and random reporters and cousins and so-called-friends clamoring for attention.

So it was understandable that she had forgotten to order herself more contacts. 

That, however, did not make having to wear her oversized glasses any less annoying. Especially considering she hadn’t worn them on a regular basis in over four years. 

With a disgruntled “ugh!” as they slipped down her nose, _ again _ , she tossed them onto her desk, dropping her head onto her folded arms. 

A light knock anticipated the natural feeling of calm that always accompanied the scent of cool rain and leather she was just able to sense from across the room. 

“They’re adorable, and you should wear them more often,” Thanatos teased, inviting himself into her office and dropping into what she had taken to thinking of as  _ his _ chair. 

“They’re a pain in the ass because I’m not used to them,” she said, resting her chin on her arms as she looked at him with a tired smile. “Hermes out on his shift?”

Thanatos nodded, his expression darkening, and Mak felt guilty for bringing it up. Hermes and Than hadn’t spoken since Zeus announced him as one of her suitors, and she thought herself responsible for causing a rift in their friendship. 

After an awkwardly long silence, Than grinned at her, as if he just had the best thought in the world and the previous tension hadn’t even occurred. “Let’s go out for lunch today,” he said, hands slapping on his thighs as he leaned towards her conspiratorially. 

Makaria could have (and probably should have) argued with him. She could have listed off the hundred and one different reasons why she shouldn’t be leaving the office today, but when he looked at her like that, like he was as young and as new to this world as she was, like he was ready to take her on an adventure, she found she really didn’t want to. 

Instead, she stuck her glasses on top of her head like a headband, clicked off her computer, and reached for his hand with a mirroring smile.

* * *

Makaria kept close to Thanatos, trying to ignore the whispers that followed them through the otherwise quiet restaurant, and the feelings of regret at coming out in public. 

_ You’re going to have a nice lunch date with your boyfriend, dammit. You can’t hide away forever _ .

Than kept his expression neutral, but the tight grip he had on her hand told her he was just as on edge as she was. Every other time they had gone out in the last few weeks, there had been  _ maybe _ a couple of stares, but nothing this overt. And she hated every minute of it. 

The short satyr who was showing them to their table was kind enough to give them a corner booth in the back, which helped to partially shield them from the crowd that had gathered in the front of the restaurant. Even after he left, Makaria kept her head down, trying to process the overwhelming turn their date had taken. 

“I’m sure they’re just over the shock of seeing you out and about, babe. It’ll blow over soon enough. No one crowds your parents when they go out,” Than said gently, sliding her menu a little closer to her. “Now hurry up and choose - I don’t want my boss getting on my ass about milking my lunch break.”

She snorted, hastily putting her glasses back on her face. “I’m sure she’d be furious. Good thing she’s currently at a business meal that she absolutely  _ must _ put on her corporate credit card.”

“Holy shit, when did you get one of those?”

Makaria laughed. “Technically I’ve had it this whole time, I just didn’t realize it. Hecate came down this morning and asked why I hadn’t picked it up from HR yet. Apparently I was also supposed to pick up a new ID badge, business cards, and keys to my office.”

Thanatos shook his head. “You’ve gone two weeks without keys to your office?”

She shrugged. “Since I learned I could transfer, I just  _ poof _ in and then unlock it from the inside. It made sense to me.”

The server approached them then, and after taking their drink orders glanced nervously towards the front of the restaurant. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Makaria sighed.

“I’m sorry just… ignore them, please. I’m sorry.”

The server, a purple nymph-like creature, looked down at their feet before mumbling something unintelligible. Than cocked his head to one side. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry, sir, Princess, it’s just… there was an article this morning. I’m assuming you don’t know about it.”

Thanatos and Makaria shared a worried look. “An article? What about?” Thanatos asked, reaching across the table to grasp her hand. 

“Um…” The server glanced nervously behind themselves. 

“Please. I promise, whatever you’re worried about, you won’t get in trouble. We’ll help you.” Makaria offered. There had grown a kind of tension between the three of them in that little corner, and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Than’s leg was shaking under the table, and it was a long moment before the server answered them. 

They sighed, resigned. “The cooks asked me not to tell you, ma’am. When they heard you were here, they called one of the tabloids… The King on Olympus released a statement earlier that you were going to marry one of his sons, that you had chosen -”

“Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus as suitors?” Mak rolled her eyes, but her face paled to almost an ashy grey. 

The server nodded. “They’re being paid handsomely for the tip. If I may be frank, since you’re out, kind of obviously on a date, with a god who’s not one of your announced suitors…”

Makaria cut them off. “I understand, yes.” She looked the server up and down, and realized they had moved, attempting to shield her and Than’s view of the front of the restaurant. “Why did you tell us?”

There was some sort of commotion near the host stand, the sounds of a heated argument, breaking plastic, and a loud  _ thud  _ as multiple people dropped things. The clatter made both Thanatos and Makaria flinch, and the server flashed them an apologetic smile.

“Because I think you like your privacy, always have, and it seems to me, and other citizens who are supporters of your family, that you’re being forced into something you don’t want.”

Makaria’s eyes widened in suspicious shock. “You support my  _ family _ ?”

The server blanched then. “I didn’t mean it like that! I’m a fan of your parents, and you and your sister. Forgive me, but I could give a shit less about the rest of the Six Traitors.”

Makaria nodded, and shared a meaningful look with Thanatos, who shrugged in return. She took a deep breath, trying to channel that sense of royal confidence that seemed to come so naturally to her mother and aunts. “W-what is your name?”

“Expy, your highness.” They shifted as they talked, nervous energy flooding around them all. 

“And what type of nymph are you?”

“Mak! You can’t just ask people that!” Than scolded her, but she waved him off. 

“It’s alright. I’m a Lampad.”

“And you don’t work with Hecate? Or my mother?”

They shook their head. “My mother does, but I wanted to go to University, so I declined my invitation. I’ve been working here to pay for school, as horrible as it is.”

Makaria glanced around the side of the booth, but jolted back to her seat when she saw the flashing bulbs of cameras and the shouted questions being thrown her way. “Expy, what if I make you a deal?”

“What kind of deal?”

“If you can get me and Thanatos out of here without having to walk through that shit storm, I will find you a new job. You are… remarkably clever, Expy. I give you my word, if you help us, I will help you.”

There was another crash behind them, and Expy cringed as they looked at the commotion. With a determined nod, Expy gestured to the hallway that was half hidden by the booth they were in. “Past the bathrooms, there’s an unmarked door. Go through there, and there’s a garage type door for the loading dock. You should be able to get out that way.”

Expy left abruptly, and Than stood, reaching for Mak’s hand. “Is there a reason you don’t want to just transfer out of here?”

Mak snorted. “Because that would involve leaving you behind. I haven’t tried transferring with another person yet, and this doesn’t seem a good time for an experiment.”

“So you’re just going to trust this random stranger? They could be lying -”

“I have a feeling about them. And if I’m wrong, then good time or not, we’ll be testing the limits of my powers.”

Than sighed as they reached the door. “If you’re sure.”

Makaria nodded. “I am.”

With a sigh, Thanatos turned the knob and led their way through the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahahaha I can't remember the last time I wrote a cliffhanger and I'm very excited about it it. (#sorrynotsorry)
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta Swoonie
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


End file.
